


Adorned in Green

by SangriaKisses



Series: Invidia [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Shika, ShikaTem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Sometimes he forgot that she was a Princess.  Standing there enveloped in emerald and gold, revered by many reminded him of that fact. In the end, all he knew her as was, his.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru & Temari, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Invidia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542310
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Adorned in Green

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been thinking about writing an Ino Shika Cho collection featuring a favorite trope of mine, jealousy. The wonderful 'sehuntema' from Tumblr also inspired me to write it. Jealous Shika is the best. Enjoy some self-indulgent fluff. :D

Shikamaru leaned against the wall hidden in the shadows scowling annoyed and upset. He was sure that he was supposed to be mingling and promoting unity and peace between the nations and whatever other bullshit a state representative was supposed to do. He couldn’t find any motivation within him to even act interested in such things. His mind was solely focused on the vision of emerald and gold just beyond his reach. When Naruto had told him about Suna's state dinner he was so excited to see his Sand Goddess that he had failed to remember that she was their Sand Princess. Tonight Temari played into that role quite well. She was a dream draped in the finest silks of jade that tried to compete with the green of her eyes. Precious jewels complemented the gold that naturally crowned her head. She was in her element, in a position and place that was worthy of her. 

She was regal, gracious and welcoming to people who had come from all over the five great nations. She’d explained to him how important it was for Suna. This was their opportunity to show how much they’d progressed as a nation under Garra's leadership. She also wanted him there as moral support. She was very good at rubbing elbows with these people but hated it all the same. He should be right there next to her whispering words of encouragement but right now he was sulking in the dark. 

This was better for both of them because if he had to watch one more Lord, head of state or whoever stare, fuss and fawn over her he would start an international incident. 

There was a particular one that was asking for it. He looked like a squid which made sense because he was someone from the Land of Waves. Besides, he looked slimy. He watched as the squid reached up one of his tentacles to touch her exposed shoulder but was stopped in his tracks. Temari turned immediately towards him leveling him a stormy look but Shikamaru wasn’t moved, he was annoyed and upset and he wanted her to know it. The Lord seemed confused about why he was suddenly stopped and Temari took a step back excusing herself. She passed by Shikamaru wordlessly to the balcony. Once she was outside and out of his clutches, he released his shadow causing the Lord to fall forward on his face. He smirked then followed after her. 

“That didn’t last long.” Naruto laughed to the redhead Kazekage. They'd been watching this play out for a while. 

“Well that particular Lord deserved it. He’s been inquiring about courting her for a while, incessantly, despite Nara’s claim. And the fact that he’s old enough to be our father.” 

“It’s been pretty amusing to see all these confused people coming to dead stops around her.” Any person that came within a foot of her that Shikamaru didn’t know found themselves trapped in his shadow jutsu. The Hokage wasn’t sure whether his friend realized that he was doing it or if it was a gut reaction to keep her safe.

“Hopefully once they’re married this will be less of a problem.” Temari could be just as jealous and he'd seen her have some not so friendly conversations with different women all night.

“I doubt it, Hinata and I have been married for a while now but I still find myself sending clones to watch her from the shadows but I'm pretty sure that she knows by now."

They shared a laugh but ultimately Garra was happy for his sister. She’d found someone who would love, care for and protect her, it was the most that he could wish for his sister. 

“Want to explain to me why you’re being such an asshole tonight?” Temari demanded the wind whipping around her. Even while in the throes of her anger she was still so dazzling. He’d been rendered completely still and speechless when he’d first seen her that night. He was used to her wearing her regular Shinobi garb. Delicate fabrics wrapped tightly around her, priceless jewels, and exposed skin were overloading his senses. He wanted to tear off that green dress for a number of reasons, but also because it was replacing all his images of her and that would be distracting in his daily life. He'd always known that she was gorgeous with her sandy blonde hair and teal eyes but to have it so highlighted and on display tonight was killing him. It only made him more annoyed that other people got to behold her beauty like this, which was meant only for him. 

“Why? Did you want to dance with that guy?” He replied harshly leaning against the wall. He really wished that he could smoke. 

She glared at the response. “Are you serious right now? Do you think that I'm enjoying this? I’m Suna’s Princess, this is part of my job. Besides if you weren’t sulking in the corner you could have been right there with me instead of trapping everyone in your shadows like some petty child.”

Surprised she was caught in his shadow and placed against the wall his warm body caging her in. She knew that she had pushed him and that he was upset but a part of her was thrilled to be 'trapped' like this. She could overpower him if she wanted but she was safe and she wanted to see what he would do. 

“Yes, you may be their princess, but you’re _mine_. Call it possessive or chauvinistic if you want but it doesn’t change the fact that you’re mine and no one else gets to touch you.” In any other situation with any other person, she would have destroyed him but this was her Shikamaru, her usually calm, lazy nin. To see him so fierce and passionate, his normally soft eyes firey only made her feel wanted. She reached forward his shadows allowing her to move so that she could wrap her arms around his neck.

“Shika, I love you, only you. These other people, Lords, shinobi or whoever doesn’t matter to me. I’m here with you, I'm wearing your clan’s crest sewn into this dress against my heart. You’re mine, just as much as I am yours, never forget that.” He picked her up to pull her into a kiss her legs wrapping around his waist, desperately needing to remind himself that no one could take her away. They’d been through too much together to ever be apart. He’d happily start a war if he needed to, just to keep her.

He scattered kisses along her neck in apology not caring if they left marks for the world to see. “I’m sorry. You’re an important figure to Suna and I’ll have to_ share _you sometimes, but it doesn’t mean that I have to like it. But, I can learn to handle it better.” He mumbled knowing that he was being childish and that this wouldn't be the first time.

Her hands gently played with his hair. “That’s why I wanted you here. I want people to know that you’re the most important person in my life. That I chose you and I’m proud to stand next to you.”

“Really?” He asked unsure.

Temari kissed him sweetly. “Baby, we’ve gotta work on your confidence. You’re the Hokage’s adviser, you’re from a storied, respected clan, your jutsu is strong, your contributions during the war are known far and wide. You are good, kind and loyal. I had to put my claim on you before someone else tried to take you from me. Never think that you’re less than anyone in that room. I’m lucky that you’re mine.” She assured him kissing him fiercely and possessively. It wasn’t as though she hadn’t seen the ladies of Suna eyeing him while he pouted and sulked. He looked incredibly handsome tonight clothed in a fitted suit that she had specially made for him that incorporated traditional Suna fashion. She was glad that he didn’t realize how attractive he was or else she’d have a lot more talking to's by the council because of her behavior. 

After a few more kisses, and shared promises about what the night would hold for them after the event they returned to the ballroom and he remained steadfast by her side. He was charming and intelligent, his presence only elevating the guests’ feelings and experiences in Suna. He wanted Temari to shine and so he reflected all the greatness and glory that was within her. His hand was warm and ever-present on her back, his figure looming over her like a shadow. She felt safe and protected under his watchful gaze and no one dared cross his path. He may not particularly enjoy politics but he knew how to play the game well. By the end of the night, no one could question her choosing him, a ninja from another village with little title or status, as her mate. 

“I think that we’ve gotta invite you to these things more often Nara. People were impressed.” Kankuro toasted him before they both took a drink. The guests had all left but the Konoha delegation remained along with the Sand siblings for the after-party. Temari seated comfortably in Shikamaru’s lap playing with his hair while the group enjoyed more food and drinks relaxing by a fire under the desert sky. 

“I had to pick up a lot of broken hearts after they found out you were with my sister and after she threatened to exile them from the country,” Kankuro added with a grin knowing that she’d take the bait. 

“Shut up Kankuro.” She growled about to jump and attack her brother till Shikamaru’s arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back into his lap. 

“Didn’t know you felt that way about me Trouble.” He teased her and Kankuro took that as his opportunity to get out of harm’s way. 

She pouted and blushed before ducking her face into his neck. 

“I wasn’t jealous.” She mumbled. He just chuckled before turning her gaze back towards him. She couldn’t help but smile at the way his eyes shined in amusement. He was very much her Prince. While she had no illusions of what being a Princess meant for her she couldn't help but feel that she had earned him and their fairy tale. 

“I love you.” He told her simply and while she’d heard those words many times before they always filled her such an immense feeling of joy. 

“I love you too.” It wasn’t always easy being with the Suna Princess, famed Sand Kunoichi and wind mistress, but he wouldn’t trade her for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! I have most of Chouji/Karui's story written and I have a general idea for Ino/Sai. Hopefully, I'll write them out soon. I hope you guys aren't tired of me yet. I don't know where this bout of inspiration came from but it's been fun! Thank you for stopping by!
> 
> *Till the next one!


End file.
